10 Songs to Quench Your TezuFuji Thirst
by Stars of Gold
Summary: You know those song drabbles with the iPod's shuffle function that a lot of people did a long time ago? I did one when I was bored the other day. TezuFuji in songs. Oneshot.


So you know that iPod Shuffle challenge thing people were doing a lot of a couple years back? The idea intrigued me. I did one...

**Halfway Around the World - ATeens**

He was so far away – Germany – and Fuji missed him dearly. Phone calls and letters just weren't enough, but...

But at least Fuji knew that Tezuka would always love him.

"Fuji," he'd said. "I want you to know that even when I'm in Germany... I'll still love you."

Fuji smiled weakly. "Of course, but... I'll miss you," he whispered. Then suddenly he was wrapped in a warm embrace. "T-Tezuka?"

Tezuka just held him tighter and kissed his forehead. "I'll miss you, too, Fuji, but... I love you. I'll call and write all the time. I promise."

Fuji hugged Tezuka back. "I love you."

**Sugababes – About You Now**

Tezuka drew in a sharp breath as he saw Fuji kissing Kikumaru.

"F-Fuji," he breathed, a pain in his chest he could only call heartbreak.

Fuji pulled away immediately and tried to stop Tezuka from leaving. "T-Tezuka, it's not what you think–!"

"We're done, Fuji."

"He was teaching me, buchou," said Kikumaru quietly, finding Tezuka on the roof.

Tezuka blinked. "What?"

"I... I'm in love with Oishi, and we're going on a date tonight, and I was nervous and Fujiko helped me..."

"Oh. That means..." Realization dawned upon Tezuka and he got up quickly.

"Go. He's at the sakura tree."

"Thanks, Kikumaru."

**Season – Tenimyu (Hyoutei 1st Cast)**

They met on a spring day, when the sakura blossoms were out.

"Hello," said Fuji. "Tezuka, right?"

Tezuka just blinked. "A-Ah."

Fuji smiled. "Fuji. Nice to meet you."

That summer was a bad one. Every day, they had the same argument.

"Play your best, Fuji," Tezuka insisted.

"Why? I don't need to use so much energy to beat my opponents."

"But you should. If you don't, you'll never be the best that you can be."

Fuji just laughed. "If I find someone who can challenge me like that, then I will." There was a challenge in his blue eyes, and Tezuka vowed to push Fuji to his limits.

In winter, Fuji made a face as he walked down the street. Tezuka was away in the mountains, hiking with his father.

He missed Tezuka dearly.

"Fuji."

Fuji turned in surprise. "Tezuka!"

"I came back early."

Fuji laughed in delight and hugged Tezuka.

And then it was spring again.

**The Way You Look Tonight – Michael Buble**

Tezuka stared. And stared. And stared some more.

When he finally found his voice, the only thing he could say was, "Fuji. What are you _wearing_?"

Fuji smiled. "I'm pretty, nee?" He twirled in his red dress.

Tezuka just raised his eyebrows. "Why did you decide to crossdress today?"

Fuji chuckled and his nose wrinkled just a bit. "I think today is a special day, isn't it?"

Tezuka fingered the velvet box in his pocket nervously. How did Fuji know?

Fuji's smile looked seductive. "Oh, I know things, Mitsu. You know I know things."

Tezuka decided that he didn't want to know.

Later, in their apartment, Fuji walked around wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, a loose gray T-shirt and his new ring on his finger.

"You know," said Tezuka musingly. "I think I love you more in these clothes than in that stupid dress you were wearing earlier."

Fuji just laughed.

**More Than Words - Extreme**

Fuji knew Tezuka was a man of few words. He didn't make Tezuka say 'I love you' to him too often – both he and Tezuka weren't the most mushy of people.

But he didn't need it anyway. He knew through Tezuka's actions.

For instance, other people Fuji had been with never cuddled with him when they went to sleep. Tezuka always wordlessly curled his body around Fuji's and didn't grope him unlike those bastards. Unless Fuji didn't feel like it, because Tezuka knew these things.

When Tezuka did say 'I love you' to Fuji, Fuji found that it was all the more meaningful because he didn't say it often. It could be anywhere – the most random of places as if yet were in school, the tennis courts right after a match, and in a very public park in very broad daylight.

Every time, Fuji's smile simply brightened as he replied, "I love you too, Kunimitsu."

**Shop Around – David Archuleta (Smokey Robinson)**

Fuji had dated many, many people before. His mother always told him to shop around before picking a girl to marry. Fuji did – but he didn't pick a girl to marry.

When Fuji found his match, he was twelve and offered to help the person clean up.

When Fuji first dated his match – Tezuka – he was thirteen and they went to a ramen stand.

When Fuji married Tezuka, he took Tezuka's name and told him, "I love you."

**You'll Be In My Heart – Tarzan**

"Stop your crying, it'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight..." Fuji sang as he cradled the little baby in his arms. Tezuka smiled at the sight. He and Fuji had adopted the little baby only two days ago, and Fuji was already attached.

"I love you, little Haruka-chan," he sang in an unrecognizable tune. Tezuka came up to his husband and kissed him. Fuji looked up and smiled. "Look, Haruka-chan, Daddy's here."

Haruka laughed happily.

When Haruka was six, she came home crying. "Papa!" she cried, and Fuji immediately picked her up. "What's wrong, honey?"

"T-There were mean b-boys in my class who k-kept saying that I'm w-w-weird because I have two Daddies!"

Fuji kissed her and held her close.

"They're just a bunch of stupid-heads, Haruka-chan. It's not weird at all. Okay? I'm going to have a word with their parents..."

**A Spoonful of Sugar – Mary Poppins**

"You have to take it, Fuji."

"No."

"Fuji..."

"No."

"Come on. Take your medicine. If you don't you won't get better."

"No."

Tezuka sighed. Fuji was even more unreasonable when sick.

"I'll feed you."

"...No."

Damn.

"Fine, you leave me no choice."

Tezuka spooned the medicine into his mouth and kissed Fuji, shoving his tongue in quickly when Fuji gasped and forced Fuji to swallow by holding Fuji's nose shut with one hand and tilting his head backwards. Fuji swallowed in surprise.

Tezuka had to smile triumphantly.

Fuji pouted. "Meanie."

**Sway – Michael Buble**

Tezuka spun Fuji out on the dance floor, and way too many eyes were focused on them.

"They're staring," muttered Tezuka, a little self-consciously. Fuji smiled. "Really? I hadn't noticed. The only thing I can see out here is you."

Tezuka snorted. "Stop mocking the Golden Pair."

Fuji laughed. "Ah. You caught me. They say such cheesy things, though, Mitsu."

"I know. I have ears."

"And such nice ears they are. So... sensitive." Fuji leaned close and nibbled Tezuka's ear lightly, causing the taller boy blush just a little.

"Fuji..."

**I Got Rhythm – Ella Fitzgerald**

There were many offers for Fuji. Offers to make him more comfortable, offers to buy him away from the master he had, offers to do all sorts of things for him. After all, Fuji was the most desired prostitute (well, not anymore, but still) in Tokyo.

But Fuji turned them all down. Tezuka might have been poor, but he loved Fuji and Fuji loved him.

And that was enough for Fuji.

Fuji had his dancing, his music, his daisies in green pastures, his man. Who could ask for anything more?


End file.
